


“I didn’t know we were keeping track.”

by yikesola



Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [24]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Early Days, M/M, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-10-01 22:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Dan’s just spent the last twenty or so seconds honing in on the mole near Phil’s jaw when Phil smiles and says, “Hey, check the time, Dan. Five hours! That’s gotta be some kind of record.”A ficlet about banter and lengthy calls.





	“I didn’t know we were keeping track.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue Prompt: “I didn’t know we were keeping track.”

The conversation has slowed. The patches of silence are not awkward. Are not a sign that one of them is desperate to hang up and begin doing anything but continue sitting on Skype. They’re comfortable moments where they are talked out because of all the immense talking they’ve been doing. A chance for Dan to look at the angles of Phil’s face, to catalogue the small differences in how he carries himself when they chat versus how he carries himself in an AmazingPhil video. 

He’s just spent the last twenty or so seconds honing in on the mole near Phil’s jaw when Phil smiles and says, “Hey, check the time, Dan. Five hours! That’s gotta be some kind of record.” 

Dan sees the numbers continue to tick away— they’re already nearly at five hours and one minute. Five hours since they both logged on tired of their days, ready to talk with someone who makes them feel less tired the longer they settle into it. 

“I didn’t know we were keeping track,” Dan teases. He yawns. He’s tempted to ask Phil if he wants to go for six, but then Phil yawns as well. 

“Course I am,” Phil smiles. “I’ll have the detailed minutes emailed to you later. My secretary handles all that.” 

“Oh, you use a secretary? I prefer an official Guinness adjudicator,” Dan laughs. “They’re shy,” he nods to just out of frame. 

“Say hi for me, at least.”

“Phil says hi,” Dan tells the empty corner of his room. Then he turns back to his screen. “They say hi, and that you’re scruff is hot and you shouldn’t shave it off tomorrow.” 

“Seems biased,” Phil runs a hand over that scruff; not much, but two day’s worth. “Are they allowed to hit on the people going for records?” 

“What Mr. Guinness doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” Dan winks— tries to wink. It’s late, his face muscles are giving up on him. They say goodnight before the call hits six hours, but the five and a half made a decent showing nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/187316002444/i-didnt-know-we-were-keeping-track) !


End file.
